The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gazania plant, botanically known as Gazania rigens and referred to by the name ‘California Gold’.
The new Gazania is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ontario, Calif. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Gazania cultivars with a compact growth habit and numerous inflorescences with attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Gazania originated from a cross-pollination of two unknown selections of Gazania rigens, not patented. The new Gazania was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Ontario, Calif. in March, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gazania by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Ontario, Calif. since April, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Gazania are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.